Together to the West
by shuichi-kun
Summary: Sanzo-ikkou met Kumiko. Sanzo-ikkou likes Kumiko. Sanzo-ikkou travels to the west with Kumiko. ::chapter 5 updated::
1. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki characters. Kazuya Minekura does. But I do own Kumiko-chan.

Chapter 1

The first meeting...

The sun is out, the air is cool and a gentle breeze blows through the green leaves in the forest. "Kyuu~~~" sounded the green jeep. "Oh, I think Hakuryu is tired. Maybe we should take a rest for a while, Sanzo?" said Hakkai as he stops under a shady tree. "Alright then," replied the golden haired monk. 

As the jeep turns into a small white dragon, Sanzo looked around the small cozy forest. "Sanzo? Anything wrong?" asked Goku. "Maybe he's daydreaming again..." said Gojyo. 

AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! a loud scream was heard beyond the bushes. "What was that?!" said Goku turning around. "We'll just have to see to find out!" said Gojyo as he runs off and leaps over the bushes. 

_ Something is wrong... but I don't know what... _ thought Sanzo as he races off with the others. 

"Don't come near me! Shoo!!" screamed a young lady with bright red eyes. "Hehehe... Don't be scared, lady... I just want to play with you for a while..." smirked the demon that kept on getting closer and closer. The girl couldn't go anywhere. She held the small towel that's wrapped around her soft body tightly. "Have a little bit of this..." said the demon as he opens a small bottle. The fumes coming from it made the girl fall unconscious on the grass.

"When she says shoo, you go shoo-away all ready!!!" said Goku loudly right before he gives the demon a hard stabbing from the back. Sanzo just watches the demon's dust disappear into thin air. "She's out cold..." said Hakkai as he picks up the girl in his arms and rests her under a cool tree. 

"Whoa... look at the legs..." proclaimed Gojyo as he drools at the beautiful sight. "Are women and gambling the only thing that's stuck in your head? You idiotic kappa..." said Goku as he hands Hakkai a blanket. "You missed liquor, stupid monkey," countered Gojyo. "That's enough you two. Goku. Get some water. We'll be camping out for tonight," said Sanzo. Goku just nodded and went off with Hakuryu by his side. 

_Stop it..._

_Please..._

_I don't want..._

_To be..._

_Alone anymore..._

No!!!" shouted the red-eyed girl as she bolts right up from her sleep. "eh?" by the time she could realize, she's wearing a green Chinese-style shirt and just a light blanket covering her legs. She looks around to find herself alone in the night with only a small campfire to warm her. 

"Had a nightmare?" a voice sounded at the corner of her eye. She looked and found a handsome young man with golden hair smoking and reading the newspapers. "That outfit... You're a Sanzo!" said the young girl cheerfully.

"So?"

"nothing... you just look a bit different from what I imagined you would be"

"How's that?"

"Well, I thought you might be 300 years old or something"

"That's just dumb"

"Who knows. You Buddhists have mysterious powers..."

"Whatever..."

"Oh, you're awake! Feeling better?" said Goku from behind the bushes holding a few fire woods. "Kyuu~~~" voiced Hakuryu as he swooshed in front of the girl. "Ah! Haryu! Where's Haryu?!" asked the girl hurriedly. "Oh, you mean this little guy?" said Hakkai holding a small white dragon that resembles Hakuryu in a way. "Oh, thank you so much! By the way, Haryu's a Female," the girl embraces the small off-white dragon.

She stands up tying the blanket to her hips as a skirt when Gojyo came into the scene. "Hajimemashite. I am Seiya Kumiko. I'm a traveler heading to the west."


	2. Under the Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, Kazuya Minekura does. But I do own Kumiko-chan.

Note: they might be a bit OOC cuz some people said so.. ehehe... well, Sanzo's my fav so he's gonna be the way I like.

to Fuuei-chan : this fic might be a bit same like what you're thinking of writing but I guess I'm just writing what I wanted to write a long time ago.

Chapter 2

Under the Stars...

"Oh?" said Gojyo, "Well, I'm Sha Gojyo, a guy that doesn't mind playing in bed."

"I'm Son Goku! And that's Genjo Sanzo over there!" pointed Goku to Sanzo smiling happily.

"I'm Hakkai. Cho Hakkai. And this is Hakuryu," Hakkai brushed Hakuryu gently with his palms, "Kyuu~~~"

Kumiko just smiled to see everyone. "Umm, I think I need to change," Kumiko picks up a pile of clothing from the ground that's right next to her. "Can you guys turn around for a second?"

"Alright then. Gojyo, don't even think about it," Hakkai pulled Gojyo away from the area. "But-- But--" Gojyo tried to get free. "Turn around you idiotic kappa," Goku assisted Hakkai. "Ch.. you don't even understand about these things, baka saru," said Gojyo after giving up.

"And you?" asked Kumiko as she looks at the blonde Sanzo. "Just change. I won't look." replied Sanzo as he turns the page of his newspaper.

"All right then. At least I can trust you monks not to look." Kumiko turns around and untied the blanket and unbuttoned the green shirt. As the fabrics falls down to the ground Sanzo took a small peek... "Kyuu~~~!!!" sounded the two small dragons as they glide in front of Sanzo to block his view.

"Sanzo!" Kumiko raised her voice slightly. "What?!" said Sanzo as he hides his red face by looking away. "Hakuryu, Haryu, it's ok, I'm decent now," Kumiko folded the blanket and the green Chinese-style shirt. Kumiko stood up with her light red Chinese fuku.

"Are you done yet?" called Goku from the bushes. "Yup! Hey, are you guys hungry? I know I am," replied Kumiko. "Me! Me!" shouted Goku. "Come to think of it... we haven't eaten anything for 2 days now," said Hakkai. "Oh, thanks" Kumiko handed the shirt to Hakkai. "How did you know that it's mine?" asked Hakkai. "Just a guess" smiled Kumiko as she makes her way to her bag-pack.

"You got any beer in there?" asked Gojyo as he takes a look at Kumiko's bag. Kumiko Digs up a few things from her bag, "No, because I don't drink. Hmm... I think there's enough food for the 7 of us, right, Haryu?"

"Kyuu~~!!" voiced Haryu as she glides on top of Kumiko's shoulder. "Yay! Food! Food!!" Goku jumped around. *WHACK!* a huge white fan whacks Goku's head. "Urusei! Baka saru!" shouted Sanzo. "Haha... it seems Sanzo-sama here is quite short tempered." said Kumiko as she gets the frying pan ready.

"Hmmm... what are we going to eat... Oh yeah! I remember that there's a lake near by, right Haryu?" Kumiko stood up holding Haryu in her arms. "Kyuu~~~!!!" Haryu flies off towards the lake. "Oi, wait up. I can't just let a girl wander around alone in the forest. I'll go with you," said Gojyo running after Kumiko and Haryu.

The soft light of the stars reflected on the shallow water of the wide lake. "Here we are," said Kumiko holding a basket. "Kyuu!!!" Haryu swooshed above the waters in search of fishes. Kumiko sat down near the waters and gazed at the reflection of Gojyo's scarlet eyes and hair. 

"Red hair and red eyes, a taboo child," whispered Kumiko softly. Gojyo just froze for a second there and chuckled a bit. "I bet a lot of people got scared of you, ne Gojyo?" Kumiko smiled softly at Gojyo. "Yeah, but I think I'm used to it..." replied the man.

"You know what?" Kumiko sounded. "What?" Asked Gojyo. "I'm... part demon too..." Kumiko said softly as she gazed at the reflection of the stars. Gojyo just stood there stunned at what the red-eyed girl just said.

"Mother was a half demon... and dad is human," continued the girl, "So, I guess... that's how I got these red eyes... I don't even know if I'm a taboo child or not..." a tear ran down her cheek as the memories of her past ran through her mind.

_Stop it..._

_ I'm not a taboo child... _

_ Mom... Dad... _

_ why did you have to go away? _

_ It's not my fault... I didn't do anything to deserve this..._

_Why do people hate me so much... I didn't do anything... _

_ Stop it..._

"It's not your fault," said Gojyo. Kumiko looked up at the tall man. "I know how it felt... everyone hated you when you did nothing wrong. But look at you now.. you're still alive aren't you?" Gojyo looked up at the stars. Kumiko also looked up "Yea... no use for me to cry about it now..."

Gojyo wiped the tears of Kumiko's face with his fingers gently. "I hate it... when beautiful women cry..." whispered Gojyo. Kumiko just drew a small smile on her lips.

*plop* a fish landed on Gojyo's head. "Kyuu~~~!!" sounded Haryu. "Ahaha... Haryu is really protective of me," Kumiko took the fish and threw it in the basket. "That's one down and six to go! Come on Haryu!" Kumiko cheered for her off-white dragon.

"I'll help too!" Goku suddenly appeared behind Kumiko. "Whoa! Goku! Where did you come from?!" Kumiko almost got a heart attack. "Ehehe... Since you were taking so long, so I decided to help!" Goku went to the waters and started to splash around.

"Oi, Baka Saru! You're not going to have all the fun!!" Gojyo jumped in the water and splashed at Goku. "Hey! you're not thinking of having fun by yourselves are you?! ahaha!!" Kumiko jumped in and gave a big splash at Gojyo and Goku. They all played around in the water and all of them was drenched under the stars.

"Would you look at that... it seems that Gojyo and Goku found a new friend, Sanzo" Hakkai stood behind the trees observing the three kids playing around. "Hmph..." Sanzo just stood there watching Kumiko dance in the water.

***

hmm.... my chapters are really short cuz I think you people don't really like to read so much in just one page.. so I guess I'll just write short chapters for my Saiyuki fic.


	3. Under the Same Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, Kazuya Minekura does. But I do own Kumiko-chan.

Note: they might be a bit OOC cuz some people said so.. ehehe... well, Sanzo's my fav so he's gonna be the way I like him to be. XD *evil grin*

to ruishi: well, to me long chapters are irritating. But I'll try my best to keep you guys reading! nyaa! X3 And yes... Sanzo is weird... I can scare myself sometimes... 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Under the Same Tree...

"Uh... I think you caught too much," exclaimed Hakkai with a sweat drop hanging on his head. "Ehehe... we got over excited..." said Kumiko holding a basket full of fish. It was so full that some of them dropped to the ground. At the back, Goku and Gojyo both were carrying a lot of fish themselves, in their arms of course. 

"That means more food for me!! Yay!!" Goku cheered. "Miss Seiya--" Hakkai got up. "Whoa, no miss, please. Kumiko is fine," Kumiko interrupted. "Ok then, Kumiko, do you need help to cook? I can cook something too you know," continued Hakkai. "That will be great!" Kumiko smiled as she took out her 3 foot spatula out of god knows where. Everyone sweat dropped.

They hanged their wet clothes and just wore some dry ones. Hakkai and Kumiko cooked and grilled the fish in a lot of different ways. Goku and Gojyo just drooled at the beautiful sight of the food. Hakuryu and Haryu both helped them cook. "Yeah! We're done!" Kumiko set down the last plate of the last cooked fish. 

"Eh? Where did that corrupt monk went to?" asked Gojyo looking around. "Hmm... You guys eat first. I'll go look for him," Kumiko ran off into the forest. "Do you think she'll be ok by herself?" asked Goku as he gazed at the shadows of the trees. "Yeah, she will," said Hakkai as he sends off Haryu and Hakuryu to follow Kumiko.

"Sanzo-sama!! Come out, come out wherever you are!! Sanzo-sama!!" Kumiko called as she looked around every bush, under every tree and even below every pebble. 

"Sanzo-sama--!! Ugh!!!" Kumiko suddenly fell to her knees with her fists closing her ears, "What... ?! Whose voice... is this?? Gagh..." eyes tightly closed, "Stop it!!! You're too... loud... agh.." Kumiko just fell unconscious on the ground.

"Kyuu~~~!" Hakuryu went of in search of Sanzo while Haryu stayed by Kumiko's side. After a few minutes, Sanzo finally arrived at the spot where Kumiko fell unconscious. "Hmph..." Sanzo held the girl in his arms and carried her back to the campfire.

"Kumyigo! Whut ghaffened?!" Goku could barely speak with all the food in his mouth. "It could be the after effect from the fume that she inhaled this afternoon," said Hakkai as he helps Sanzo place Kumiko under the same tree.

Sanzo gazed at the young lady with her light brown hair resting on her shoulders.

_...Can you still be the sun to that kid?_

Kumiko slowly opened her scarlet eyes. "WHOA!!" Kumiko shouted slightly when she saw a pair of huge golden eyes only inches away from hers. "Goku! That's the second time today!" said Kumiko after taking a few short breaths. 

"The stupid monkey was really worried about you," said Gojyo from the far end of the campfire. "Stop calling me that! Idiotic water monster! You were too!" replied Goku. "Will the both of you just SHUT UP already?!" screamed Sanzo as he swings his white fan at the the two boys. "Alright, alright, calm down now. How are you feeling, Kumiko?" asked Hakkai softly. Kumiko just smiled her silly smile again, "ehehe... Much better!" 

After eating her meal, she rested under the same shady tree where Sanzo sat. "Night guys..." she dozed off. Sanzo looked at Kumiko for a while and he just couldn't stop feeling this soft and gentle aura coming from the young lady.

For some reason, Goku went beside Kumiko and rested there too. Sanzo didn't show any signs of discomfort so Hakkai didn't need to worry about Sanzo attacking Goku or Kumiko. Gojyo decided to rest under another tree nearby. Hakuryu and Haryu curled up in a circle together at a corner.

Hakkai dumped a bucket of water on the small fire and sat under the tree opposite of Sanzo. He just smiled after taking a last look at the three sleeping under the same tree, and so, his eyelids became heavier and he dozed off with the others.

***

Thank you to all who reviewed! yes, Sanzo is a bit gentle than he is usually. But you'll find out why soon enough.

^___^ once again, arigatou!! 


	4. Kumichan

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, Kazuya Minekura does. But I do own Kumiko-chan.

Note: they might be a bit OOC cuz some people said so.. ehehe... well, Sanzo's my fav so he's gonna be the way I like him to be. XD *evil grin*

Genjo Sanzo 1: Wha?! half-demons can't spread?! darn... oh well.. lets just pretend that Kumiko is 'special'... nyahahaha

UltraM2000 : okie-dokies! I'll try my best next time!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Kumi-chan...

Warm air starts to whirl around the surroundings. The soft light of the sun touches the leaves and the robins sang with their beautiful tone. Hakkai woke up stretching his arms, with a small yawn. He was stunned to see a scene that doesn't really happen often.

There, Sanzo's golden hair laid on Kumiko's head. Kumiko rested on Sanzo's shoulder and Goku lying on Kumiko's lap.

Hakkai went to the lake to wash his face when he found Gojyo already awake and gazing at the waters. "Good morning, Gojyo," greeted Hakkai. "Oh. Morning" Gojyo said without even looking at Hakkai.

"Hey Hakkai," sounded Gojyo. "Yes?" replied Hakkai. "What do you think about Kumiko?" continued Gojyo. Hakkai smiled and thought for a while. "I don't know... Sanzo doesn't seem to mind her hanging around us last night," said Hakkai. "Who knows? Maybe she's an assassin from those Gyumao people," Gojyo looked up at the blue sky.

"What assassin?" a voice sounded from the back. "Kumiko-san! Did we wake you up?" Hakkai said casually. "No, but I can't believe you thought that I was an assassin!" said the disappointed girl. "You can't blame us for being cautious. I mean, we've been having a lot of assassins lately," explained Gojyo.

Kumiko went to the water and splash her face with the water. And then she just went off without saying a word. Hakkai just watched Kumiko walked by with her frown.

Kumiko went to the sleeping Sanzo and slapped him softly. "Oi, wake up wake up wake up," She gives him one more hard slap.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! BAKA ONNA!!!" Sanzo screamed as he hits Kumiko with his white fan. "Hey, that hurts you know!" said Kumiko as she rubs her head. "What...? Breakfast already?" said Goku dazedly.

"Ne, Sanzo-sama..." voiced Kumiko. 

"What?" asked Sanzo. 

"Do you think I'm an assassin?"

"Why the sudden question?"

"Cuz... I don't know..."

Silence.

Gojyo came from behind the bushes. "Look, Kumiko, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, it's just that--"

Gojyo was interrupted by a wind of fire. "I'll get the evil sutra this time!" said a young man with long red hair. "Kougaiji!" said Goku as he looks up to the trees. "See what I mean?" Gojyo takes out his long metal weapon. "Damn... It's early in the morning!!" complained Goku.

"WILL YOU DEMONS STOP BUGGING US?!" shouted Kumiko as she disappears and reappeared behind Kougaiji. Kougaiji fell to the ground after one hard kick from Kumiko. The Sanzo party just watched bug-eyed. "Who the heck are you?!" screamed Kougaiji. "I'm Seiya Kumiko. Traveler heading to the west!" announced Kumiko as she gets back to the ground.

"Ch. Be thankful that I don't attack women, for now..." Kougaiji disappears in the thin air.

"I didn't know you can fight..." said Goku. still bug-eyed by Kumiko's performance.

"Yeah. I can. But only when I have to or when I'm angry," said Kumiko as she redo her hair. After a while of silence, she stops and went on her knees and bowed to the party. "Gomennasai... I was too rude..." Kumiko closed her eyes waiting for a reply.

She got up with the help of Sanzo, surprisingly. "It's alright. Nothing to worry about," Sanzo said gently looking at Kumiko's scarlet eyes. The other three was stunned by Sanzo's kindness since he never showed it before this.

Kumiko smiled her silly smile hugs the Sanzo. Now all four of the guys are stunned. It's the first time they ever saw a girl hugging Sanzo. Sanzo just went away from the embrace, "We better get going..."

They packed up the things and got on the green jeep. "Hey guys," Kumiko went beside the jeep, "Where are you going?"

"Were going to the west to stop some bad guys!" said Goku. "Oh?" replied Kumiko, "Can I come with you guys?"

Yet another silence came. "Whatever you like..." said Sanzo. The three guys just couldn't believe their ears. Sanzo is very different today than usual. "Yay! Haryu come on!" Kumiko called upon Haryu. Haryu turned into a white motorcycle. "Wow! That is so cool!" said Goku amazed by the transformation.

"What happened to the Sanzo that hates burdens?" asked Hakkai starting the jeep. "You saw her fight just now. She can take care of herself," replied Sanzo looking at the opposite direction.

"Hmm... the next town shouldn't be too far away. I think we can get there by the end of the day if not, then maybe tomorrow," said Kumiko folding her 3 foot map. "She carries a lot of huge things in that small bag..." whispered Gojyo. The other three just nodded.

"Well, lets go then!" cheered Kumiko as she races off with he bike. Hakkai followed her trying not to get left behind.

***

"Kougaiji-sama! What happened?" asked a young demon with purple hair. "I tried to get the sutra but some stupid girl stopped me." said the disappointed prince. Yaone brushed off the dirt that was on Kougaiji. "What?! Some girl beat my brother?!" said a girl with curly orange hair. "Hmph..." sounded Kougaiji as he pats Lirin's small head.

"Haha... so do you know this girl?" asked Dokugakuji. "She said that her name was Seiya Kumiko or something..." answered Kougaiji. Yaone suddenly stopped at the sound of the name. "Kumi-chan..." she whispered under her breath. "Hmm? Do you know her Yaone?" asked Lirin curiously. "No.. nothing..." Yaone shook her head.

----------------------------

waahh!!! Sanzo is really acting strange! He's scaring me! =P


	5. Flowers

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. But I do own Kumiko-chan.

Notes: The people here might be a bit OOC but hey... I'm not that good with the Saiyuki characters.

Warning: My fics are very short. so if its irritating... then gomen. I'll try my best next time.

Fuuei: yea, thank you anyways. and good luck with all of your fics.

Cillia's Angels: heh heh, yea.. I thought so too... well I'll try to make him do something!

Genjo Sanzo 1: hahahha... sanzo-chan? that's good.... ehehe...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Flowers...

"Idiotic water monster!"

"Stupid Monkey!"

"Horny cockroach!"

"Stomach-brain!"

Their daily quarrel goes on and on while the fateful breeze blows through Hakkai's smiling face. Sanzo in the other hand was... well..... "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" WHACK! WHACK!

Kumiko could see the funny act at her rear view mirror. She just giggle at the scene. Then, Kumiko saw a young girl with a basket at the side. She stopped rite beside her, "Are you lost?" asked Kumiko. The young girl opened her mouth but no words came out. "I.. uh.... lady....," said the girl. Kumiko could barely hear the sound coming out of her mouth. "Yes?" Kumiko replied gently.

The Sanzo-ikkou stopped beside Kumiko to see what is she doing with the little girl.

"Would... you mind... buying a few flowers... from me?" The girl finally spoke something right. Kumiko smiled. "I'll buy 5. One for each of us," Kumiko took out her small wallet. The young girl smiled and took out 2 red flowers, one yellow flower, and 2 purple flowers. Goku's eyes widened at the sight of the flowers, "Wow! That's so pretty!" Kumiko nodded, agreeing to what he just said.

"Thank you... very much... Hope... to see you... again..." The girl quickly ran off to the opposite direction. _Shy girl_, thought Kumiko. "Ok, The yellow one, I'll give it to Goku, the purple ones... hmmm... Sanzo and Hakkai," said Kumiko giving out the flowers to each of the boys. "Gojyo, here you go," as Gojyo's hand touches Kumiko's, she heard another loud voice.

_...how beautiful, the color of blood!_

_..mom.... please... it's not my fault!!_

"Gojyo..." Kumiko said under her breath. Gojyo stared at the flower for a while and he finally decided not to take it, "You take it. It suits you better."

Kumiko just nodded and tucked the 2 flowers into her hair with just the beautiful petals sticking out. "The flowers look beautiful on you, Kumiko! Ne, Sanzo?" Goku smiled. Kumiko blushed a bit, "You think so? Maybe I should be more girlish then," she smiled and patted Goku's head.

Then, all of the sudden, a small light appeared from the heavens. "Oh no... not that old woman again," Sanzo cursed under his breath. Appeared a man from the light. "eh? I thought she looked younger than that," Gojyo blinked at the Jiroushin.

"I am not the Goddess of Mercy, thank you very much. I am Jiroushin, her right-hand man," he introduced himself. "Goddess of Mercy? I wish I could me her too!" Kumiko said in amazement. "Too?" Hakkai asked curiously. Kumiko sweat dropped for a while, "No, I mean.. err... nothing.. ehehe" she smiled her silly smile again.

"So what brings you here, Jiroushin-san" asked Hakkai. "Ah yes, Goddess of Mercy is currently busy with some documents in heaven. So, she sent me to bring you some news," said Jiroushin. Kumiko just blinked. "After Homura's attempt to create a new world, there's been a few errors in the heavens. And unfortunately, the credit card you're using can't be used until further notice," continued Jiroushin.

Sanzo's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo all screamed together. "Alright then. My work for now is done. I shall see you later," Jiroushin disappeared right after his last words. "Ch." Sanzo just tried not to get too disappointed.

"What's the problem, guys?" Kumiko asked. "We've been relying on the credit card for too long. We don't have cash or any many right now," explained Hakkai. "Don't see the problem... well, why don't you work for the money?" Kumiko suggested while getting onto her white motorcycle.

"Ch..." sounded Sanzo. Kumiko just giggled and races off with the green jeep right behind her tracks.

As they traveled for the whole day, they finally arrived in a small village. Kumiko quickly went to an inn, pulling Goku so that he won't run off to any other restaurants. 

"WILL YOU STAY PUT?!" shouted Sanzo as he gives a hard WHACK!! to the small monkey. "But Sanzo~~! Meat bun~~!!" whined Goku. Right before Sanzo gives the monkey another hard whack, Kumiko just smiled at Goku gently, "That is why this is your lucky day. The inn also has a restaurant inside. I heard that their meat buns are the best here." Goku jumped around, "Yay! Meat bun! Meat bun!"

They stepped into the inn with Goku jumping around like a jumping jellybean. Sanzo went to the receptionist, "I want five separate bedrooms for the night," Sanzo took out the golden credit card. The receptionist quickly took the card, "Hey... this card isn't working anymore! Would you mind paying with cash?"

They all looked at each other with blank faces. Kumiko went to the receptionist, smiling her (yea, you guessed it) silly smile, "Mr. Receptionist, sir, we are travelers and we don't have any money with us. So, I was thinking if we could work here. In return, we can stay here for the night. Is that ok?"

The receptionist thought for a while, "Hmm... well why not? It's a pretty busy night anyway. We could use the extra help. But unfortunately, we only have four rooms, is that ok?" Kumiko just nodded, "we can handle that later."

"Hey... do we have to work here too?" asked Sanzo. "Ahaha... of course! Now, let's go at the back and find some work to do!" Kumiko pushed the four men, obviously all of them aren't too happy about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

want to know what they are working as? read the next chapter to find out! ^_^*


End file.
